


Behind Enemy Lines

by Kou32



Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Electricity, Escape Attempt, F/F, Kidnapping, Large Insertion, Masturbation, NO rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery, Shadow Carja, Stripped, light non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Aloy and Talanah are getting ready to take on the the mighty Thunderjaw, Redmaw! However, they decide to help out a village on the outskirts of the Meridian border with a Bandit Problem.However, there seems to be forces at play that don't want them to return in time for the big hunt.Hopefully they'll make it back in time and maybe learn a few things along the way!





	1. Watch your Backs

In the early evening, the Hunter’s Lodge stood nearly silent with the backdrop of the low hanging sun blazing down upon it in the beginnings of summer. That sphere of worship casting vibrant rays of oranges and reds across the entirety of the great city of Meridian. The unnatural quiet on the lodge was due to nearly every able-bodied hunter of the lodge out preparing for the return of the mighty Thunderjaw, Redmaw. The leader of the Lodge, Ahsis the Sunhawk, found himself staring at yet another request to deal with the Shadow Carja raids occurring just beyond the borders of their territory.

“They can’t be serious. Redmaw has made its first appearance in years and they expect the Lodge to take this request? The bounty alone isn’t worth posting it to begin with. But posting now? Ha, it’s just insulting.” The Sunhawk openly scoffed at what he considered a ridiculous request.

“What’s wrong with you!?”

The Sunhawk’s head snapped in the direction of the sudden outburst by the glowering stare of one of the Lodge's seven Hawks as she stormed up to him.

"Talanah," he said, icily.

“People are asking for help and you just toss it aside like it’s garbage!?” Talanah demanded and yanked the request from the old hunter’s grip.

“HEY!” The old man stood in outrage at the bold behavior of the only woman who could claim to be an official hunter of the lodge. If not including this Hawk’s Thrush.

“If you’re not going do it, I will.” Talanah said as she read over the request.

“I. HA**V**-EN’T. AP-PROVED. **IT!**” The Sunhawk enunciated each syllable through clenched teeth and tight lips.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll do it for free if need be. You’ve been ignoring these for months. No wonder we’ve been having so many problems with the Shadow Carja.” The Hawk briskly walked back towards her Thrush, who was happy watching the scene from their table. Aloy couldn’t help but smirk at Ahsis outburst and how Talanah payed him no further mind as she looked over the request and made her way back, smiling the whole time at getting such a rise from the old hunter.

“So, what have we got?” The flame-haired Thrush asked her Hawke curiously.

Talanah smiled at her thrush and placed the request on the table for her to see.

“Raider camp. Headcount between twenty-five and thirty-ish. Several natural barriers provide cover and snake through the camp, along with heavy fortifications, set against the back of a low cliff wall. Located two hours northwest past the Meridian border.”

“If it’s against a low enough cliff wall, they probably have guards posted along the ridge. Also, with that many Shadow Carja they’re probably expecting surprise attacks from there. Might be too risky.” Aloy commented.

“So, what do you suggest?” Talanah asked.

“If the terrain is how I think it is, there should be several higher ridges overlooking it. We can approach them from the south east and from there we can better asses what we’ll be dealing with.” Aloy told her Hawk.

Talanah smiled at her thrush, “I like it, I’ll send off the request and we’ll head off at first light tomorrow. After we’re done, we can take down Redmaw.”

Aloy smiled back, “Sounds like a plan.”

**~**

As the huntresses exit the lodge, Ahsis couldn’t help but grin to himself as he finished copying down their plans of approach. The unnatural quiet of the lodge gave him the ability to eavesdrop on their plan of approach.

“_I’d be a shame if the Shadow Carja were anticipating such an attack._” The Sunhawk thought gleefully.

He called his private messenger, the old hunter tasking the young man to leave it for Shadow Carja spies to find. While Ahsis wasn’t in support of the Shadow Carja rebels, he found their need to uphold tradition admirable, if not short sited. However, the Sun Hawk was nothing if not a man of opportunity and it was no small secret that anything regarding the flame-haired huntress was of significant value to them. It was hard to deny the reputation she continued to garner. There was no doubt in his mind. This message would be relayed to the camp before the huntress’s arrival to the raider camp. Ahsis would soon find himself rid of Talanah and both he and the Shadow Carja would rid of Aloy. “_Two birds, one stone_.”

**~**

The huntresses came from the southeast of the raider encampment and found the terrain did give some higher vantage points overseeing the encampment’s location. A steep hill that fell into the patrolled cliff face. Staying low, the two friends came to some high brush near the edge of the steep incline to hide themselves from view. Once hidden, Talanah took out a small spyglass to get a head count on how many raiders they would be dealing with. A few moments pass before her brow came to a frown.

Aloy noticed the concern, “What is it?”

“Take a look.” Talanah passed off the spy glass.

Aloy’s brow also creased as she took in the small headcount of the Shadow Carja, “Why are there only 8 of them left? And why are they just around the cliff’s edge?”

“I was wondering the same thing. I’d say they were out on a raid, but they usually leave half the group for raiding parties this big.” Talanah replied with her concern rising.

“I don’t like this. Let’s back awa-“

_Thunk_

“What th-“

**BANG**

The two huntresses failed to react in time as a shock bomb fell between them and detonated. The electrical current coursed through their bodies: dulling their senses, inhibiting their movements, and blinding them both with its familiar blue light. Aloy and Talanah lost control of their spasming bodies and fell out of cover to tumble down the steep incline of the hillside. The Hawk and Thrush’s limbs tangled with each other’s as they came to the bottom.

Their survival instincts kicked in as both attempted to untangle themselves from the other in their blind and dulled state. Just as the two friends freed themselves from the knot of limbs, Aloy grasped Talanah’s forearm and pulled her along. Aloy didn’t care where they went, just far away from here as fast as possible. However, without full control of her body and blurry vision.

_TING_

Aloy’s foot pulled a tripcaster line and triggered a concussive blast that sent the two huntresses flying several feet in opposite directions. Both landing on their backs with the wind knocked out of them. The blast causing their vision to go spotty, their heads to spin, and gasping to find their breath. Accompanied with a heavy ringing in their ears and a wave of nausea threatened to take them over. However, adrenaline coursed through them, their instincts fought through the fatigue and screamed: **_RUN_**_, **GET OUT**, **RETREAT**!_

Just as their bodies found the ability stand to flee the ambush. Several bola shots sliced through the air towards the stumbling huntresses. Aloy and Talanah’s chest, arms, and legs now snared by the leather straps of the bolas and fell back to the ground completely immobilized. The shock and awe tactics had succeeded in putting the flame-haired Thrush and Meridian Hawk in a complete haze of sensory overload. Out of nowhere, they witnessed a blurry mass of bodies moving towards them. The missing raiders appearing like an unseen swarm that descended on their prey.

**~**

Aloy and Talanah slowly regained their senses as they came closer to the raider encampment. Each slung over the shoulder of a heavy raider. Unable to do much but stare at the ground as their vision slowly returned to them. Just as their vision came back, the huntresses were taken down from their perches and dropped to their knees.

They took in their surroundings and found themselves in the middle of the raider’s camp. Just as Aloy and Talanah tried to struggle to find any give in their bonds. Their hands brought behind their back with their wrists crossed and tied off. The two women increased their efforts in response. Even if they couldn’t make it out of their increasing their bonds, they wouldn’t make it easy for the raiders.

The Shadow Carja knew how dangerous Aloy was and the reports on Talanah suggested equal caution. Despite their constant struggling, fresh rope was applied to both huntresses crossed wrist. Then more rope was added to the bola bounds on the pair’s legs, arms, and chests. The raiders too scared to remove the bolas and hoped it would suffice.

Once the raiders finished increasing their bonds, the huntresses still shifted and struggled trying to find any weak point or flaw. But found none. The Captain of the Carja Raiders took this moment to come and stand before them with a look of distain. He was a rather short man. Even while on their knees, the huntresses were at eye level with him. They glared at him which caused him to unconsciously lean back in fear. Aloy smirked at his discomfort.

The short Captain attempted to compose himself by clearing his throat before addressing his two captives, “Who’d a thought. The letter about an upcoming attack really would net us the one giving Helis trouble. Guess I own Borseful those shards after all.”

“You know of me?” Aloy asked in mild confusion.

“Yes, I’ve heard about you.” The short man sneered

“The flame-haired heretic.” He spat the name out like a piece of rotten fruit.

“How you use that silver tongue you use to poison men's minds.”

Aloy rolled her eyes at the last comment.

However, something the captain had said earlier caught Talanah attention, "Letter? You knew we were coming?"

"Yes, it seems that someone in your pathetic capital didn't want you returning from this hunt. A true man of tradition it seems." The short man replied chuckling.

Aloy and Talanah glared daggers in response, “I guess someone has to make up for your _short-_comings huh?” Aloy quibbled. 

Talanah let out a snort. While the rest of the raider’s jaws dropped with a look of absolute horror. The humor that once adored the captain’s face was replaced with a look of absolute malice.

“I see why that tongue of your is considered so perilous.” The short captain said in a tight voice. Raising his left hand and snapped his fingers.

A raider from behind Talanah caught the Meridian woman off guard as a strong meaty hand forced her mouth to stay open by digging his finger into her cheeks. Swiftly, the Hawk was outfitted with a thickly stuffed leather bit-gag, with softer leather straps that cut tightly into her cheeks as they’re drawn back and crossed to the base of her skull. Then, the huntresses felt the crossed straps pulled a hair back, followed by a loud popping noise that made her jump in response. The tension on the straps was released and snapped into the base of her skull, eliciting a grunt in response. She shook her head and now felt something akin to a piece of metal, now pressing into the base of her skull.

“_Did they just rivet this thing shut!?_ _How paranoid can they be!?_” The hawk growled in her gag.

Aloy caught sight of her own gag approaching from the corner of her eye. The huntress clenching her jaw shut. Refusing to open her mouth, even with the raider’s fat fingers squeezing into her cheeks. After a minute of refusing to cooperate, the raider pinched Aloy’s nose shut. Effectively sealing her airway until she begged for breath. Instead, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his hand.

“**AAAAHHHH!!!**” The Shadow Carja cried out as Aloy’s teeth sank into the raiders hand. Causing him to drop the gag into the sand.

Two raiders ran up in response to the outcry. The first attempting to pry Aloy’s clenched jaw from the fat handed Carja. While second one grabbed the fallen gag from the ground. Thinking quickly, he joined his Allies by grabbing a fist full of the redhead’s locks and gave a swift pull. The sudden pain in Aloy’s scalp causing her to release her to release the hand. With a large purple ball gag occupying her stretched out her jaw, so much that the raider had to pinch the ball down to fit it past Aloy's teeth. Like Talanah's, the strap through the gag was riveted shut in the back, affording her no buckle to undo. Except the redhead now having to deal with the taste of sand that coated her gag. Causing her to retch in response.

Once the rivet was in place, the raider pulled out another set of leather straps and began to create a much more elaborate gag. First, a chinstrap, anchoring the ball in her mouth is attached. The extended lengths of the chinstrap are then pressed up over Aloy's cheeks to meet between her eyes and riveted around a triangular ring just above the bridge of her nose. From there, a single strap is pulled upward, centered over the top of her head and back down to connect to the already-riveted main leather gag strap around the base of her skull. Then, another strap is placed under the overhead strap and wrapped around her forehead before connecting back to the single overhead strap in the back, anchoring it all around her head. All of them riveted shut.

[You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! UGH, this taste disgusting!] Aloy garbled into the massive rubber ball.

The Captain did a once over the now very secured gags and adequate bounds holding their captives. The huntress’s predicament brought a smile to his round face, “Let’s see how well that silver tongue of yours serves you now!”

Captain raised his hand made an odd hand gesture and the huntresses once again found themselves slug over a heavy raider’s shoulders and carried away. A few moments later, the two were roughly tossed in a crude wooden cage located in a small corner of the camp.

“Try and get comfortable, tomorrow morning it’s off to Sunfall with you two!” the Captain boomed.

Aloy attempted to scowl at the raiders, but the ball-gag jammed between her teeth didn’t exactly inspire the same fear from earlier. Just earned a series of laughs from the Shadow Carja as they dispersed and went back to their duties. Except for two raiders that came forward and turned their backs to them. Serving as guards.

“_How the hell did they know where we were!? There’s no way. The only ones who knew were me Aloy and…_” The realization hit Talanah like a Thunderjaw tail-whip.

"Vhah bahfperrb Ahffif! He ffohb uhf ouw!" Talanah raged into her gag.

[That bastard Ahsis! He sold us out!] popped up on Aloy’s focus display.

[Damn him!] replied Aloy.

The guards posted to watch the cage turn to look at the angry garbled rants coming from behind. One took particular notice to Aloy’s gag, “Isn't that the harness gag? It’s reserved for the males, right? Why’s it on the red one and how’d you get it in there?"

"Helis thinks her silver tongue is the most dangerous thing about her. And considering her disrespect towards the captain. I think you can see why.” The guard replied

“As for getting it in... determination." The other guard said while he cradled his hand with a large bite mark.

The Huntresses took in the confines of their prison. It was small and weathered by the elements. Wooden pikes shoved into the earth with more poles cross sectioned and leather strips used as bindings. The resent rain had also made the ground soft. A plan formed in Aloy’s head as she bumped Talanah’s shoulder to get her attention. The Hawk turned her head to look at what Aloy and see what she wanted. The red head looked the dark-haired woman in the eyes and subtly craned her head toward the back of the cage. Then carefully shuffled in the indicated direction. The Hawk cocked her eyebrow at her Thrush but followed her lead. When Aloy’s back made contact the wooden bars. She carefully lowered her bound hands to the soft earth and began to dig around the posts of the cage. Realizing Aloy’s intent, Talanah followed suit and started working on the other set posts.


	2. Shadow Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Aloy and Talanah Found themselves in quite a predicament. But it didn't stop them from hatching a escape plan. Now the night has Fallen, Let's see if how out huntresses fair.

The night came with the moon shining high in the sky. The guards posted were passed out and used the cage to support themselves. Their rather load snoring filled the night air as Aloy and Talanah had succeed in digging a trench at the back of their cage to reveal the pike like ends of the bars. The huntresses exchanged a nod and rammed the cage with their backs. The weathered wood creaked, and the aged leather ties strained but still held. A sudden snort of the guards caused them to stop and hold their breath.

“**SNORT…**nnnzzzzz…”

They sighed in relief when the snoring continued. For the next hour, Aloy and Talanah continued to push on the weakened cage until the sound of cracking wood and snapping leather finally came. Thankful that the satisfying sounds of freedom didn’t reach the ears of the still sleeping guards. Their own heavy snoring helped to muffle the sounds of escape. The Hawk and Thrush dug a bit more in their trench to give themselves more room to squirm underneath the pike bars. As the huntresses pushed themselves from under the bars of the now broken cage wall, they took the opportunity to use the pike ends to cut their legs free. I took a good thirty minutes of rubbing the hemp and leather over the pointed bars, but Aloy and Talanah’s legs were free of their bindings. Not wanting to waste any more time or risk getting caught by a wondering patrol. The Huntresses left their arms bound and carefully made their way out of the raider camp. The full moon shone brightly as the clouds gave it a wide berth. Allowing them to see clearly around them, but it also meant they could just as easily be spotted when moving from cover to cover.

** _~ 45 minutes later~_ **

Eventually, Aloy and Talanah come to the border of the encampment against the rock face. Their path to freedom clear as they crept from the cover of the rockface…

“HEY!” A guard spotting them from atop the ridge shouted.

The bound huntresses made a break for it, but the familiar sound of bolas whipped through the air. A new set wrapped around their ankles and thighs. Which caused them to land face first in the dirt.

[Dammit] Aloy and Talanah grunted in unison.

**~**

Aloy and Talanah were quickly brought back to the center of the encampment. Four Shadow Carja now held each of them as the entire camp surrounded them. The Captain half awake and glared through barely opened eyes.

“I don’t know how you got out, but I’ll make damn sure you don’t this time! Strip them down! Make sure they’re not hiding anything and redo their bindings!” The Captain instructed.

Two more raiders came forward with knives and began cutting away their armor. Talanah and Aloy stood rigid and held their breath. Unsure of the steadiness of the raiders hand.

The leather straps of the bola and rope that wrapped around Aloy’s chest and arms were cut off, including the top of her Carja Blazon armor. Exposing her rose tinned skin and pert nipples to the entire raider party. She glared in response to the raider who just exposed her to the rest of the camp. However, the flame haired woman turned her attention behind when she felt the bindings on her wrist come loose. On impulse, the huntress immediacy tried to flex at the sudden relief, but the four pairs of hands held her arms steady in their current position. The raiders carefully slide the Blazon top down her arms, trying not to give her any leeway. With the vest like armor piece finally gone, Aloy felt her arms stretched vertically together behind her back.

New rope wrapped around her wrists, winding continually up her forearms and toward her elbows. Effectively encasing them in the rigid twine. More rope was wrapped above her elbows drawing them together, causing her breasts to thrust forward. Once her arms were secure, a new length of rope was wrapped around above and below her breasts. Going across the back of her arms and cinched around her elbow-ropes. The last bit of rope was placed in a X formation across her chest, framing out her already prominent breasts. A new length of rope around her wrists and belt cover waist. Effectively pinning her arms in a useless mass strapped to her back.

Talanah received similar treatment. Once she was shed of her armor top and head piece, the raiders also bound her with fresh rope. However, instead of having her arms positioned vertically behind her back, the raiders forced Talanah's arms to bend into a box-like shape behind her back. Ropes secured her wrists together before they were tugged upward, ending just below her shoulder blades. Once her wrists were in place, they got to work on the hawk’s chest harness and connecting it to her wrist binding. Like Aloy’s, hers was above and below her breasts. However, once they were done with that, another length went over her shoulders and drawn down between her breasts. Then brought up on the underside of them, effectively framing them. Lastly, more rope was wrapped the length dividing her breasts to help remove any additional slack.

Once the raiders were done with the hunter’s new binding, the Captain ordered the heavy raiders to carry the women to a large waist high table. As they arrived, Aloy and Talanah were forcibly bent over the table. Their bound and bare chests squished underneath them and into the rough surface. Earning a few grunts of discomfort as they struggled to stand back up. But with the raider’s hands firmly planted on their backs and arms, gaining any leverage proved to be impossible.

A few moments later, the Captain returned with a box and placed it on the table in front of the huntresses. Aloy and Talanah looked at the box and then at the Captain. Both struggled underneath the raiders grip. Neither wanting to make whatever happened next any easier for the Shadow Carja.

"So, since you two won’t cooperate. These will be used to help discourage you two from any further escape attempts.” The captain informed the two captives.

Talanah heard one of the grunts pinning her down mutter, “Oh man…the spark-plugs”

[The what?] Her head craned to look at the grunt.

The Hawk quickly returned her attention to the captain as she heard the box open. Both the huntresses’ eyes went wide. Their jaws would have dropped they weren’t already held open by the gags.

“_WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALL MOTHER’S ARE THOSE_!?”

“_WHAT IN THE SUN ARE THOSE_!?”

The Captain pulled out two large egg like shapes. Both bigger than a man’s fist made of sleek metal. It balanced on a single thin metal rod through the center that was connect to a small cylindrical surface.

“These are the **spark-plugs**. A devise from the old-world used to discourage prisoners from getting any funny ideas.” The Captain also pulled out a small vial with a cork filled with a yellow liquid from the box.

An unmistakable smell hit Talanah’s nose as the captain popped the top. “_Cooking oil_?”

“Be grateful that I don’t have these shoved in without it.” The Captain said as he poured the oil on the plugs.

The two felt the bola straps still wrapped around their legs cut free, the realization hit them like a Charger strike as Aloy and Talanah’s head snapped towards each other and in sync slammed their heels into jaws of the grunts who freed their legs. Knocking them on their back. In response, two more raiders rushed from the crowd, grabbed the huntresses’ newly freed limbs.

“Oh, for the love of…GET THEM ON THE TABLE AND BIND THEIR LEGS!” The Captain shouted.

The two struggling huntresses quickly found themselves lifted and slammed onto the table with their bare chests. Their struggling unrelenting as their legs were forcibly bent until their heels touch their rears. More rope was wrapped around their bent legs, effectively putting them in a frog-tie and keeping them from lashing out any further.

“Cut around the waist and crotch, we need to get these in.” ordered the Captain.

A pair of raiders lifted Aloy’s and Talanah’s now bound legs into the air. While another pair cut at their pants, leaving them just the legs and belts of their armor. With the two huntress’s butts and crotches now exposed to the night air, they were dropped back on to the table and held firmly down by the gang of raiders.

“_Oh, sun! How’d I get into this situation!?_ _I can’t believe I’m being put on DISPLAY for a bunch of Shadow Carja Assholes!_” The hawk Grumbled to herself.

“Alright, spread em” ordered the Captain.

Aloy and Talanah felt their bound legs being opened by the Carja raiders. Aloy was expecting the spark-plug to be inserted between their nether lips. Instead she felt a finger covered in oil attempting to penetrate her puckering hole.

“GHUM!!” Aloy

“MHPHK!!” Talanah

Their heads once again snapping towards each other. Both had misunderstood the intended insertion for the spark-plugs.

After about a minute of the slick finger working its way in and out of Aloy and Talanah’s sphincter. A second oily finger was added. Slowly opening their rear passages for the inevitable insertion. However, as the two digits worked their way in and out of Aloy’s slowly spreading asshole. The redhead felt something she could only describe as a fire building in her belly.

“mmm~” the redhead moaned lightly

“_D-did I just…_!?” Aloy thought confused.

“Alright, that’s good. Let’s get these in and finish them off.” The Captain spoke.

The fingers retreated from Aloy’s now more open anus and found herself oddly missing the filling sensation. She didn’t have to wait long to be filled as the tip of the spark-plug breached her hungry opening. The sudden sensation caused her back passage to clench around the plug’s tip.

[YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!?] Aloy and Talanah garbles out in unison as they looked back into the Captain’s eyes.

“Oh, very.” The Captain replied as he began to press the spark-plugs further in the resisting rectums.

The next several minutes were filled with Aloy and Talanah let out a string of garbled curses as the spark-plugs were continuously inserted into their new homes. When the largest part of the plug was coming up, Talanah felt like she was gonna be split down the middle. While Aloy felt her vision starting to blur and mind haze. Eventually, the puckering rim of their sphincters came to rest around the thin rod at the end of the plugs. The two huntresses let out a series of ragged breaths of relief. Not having their sphincters stretched out for all the raiders to see anymore. Both still breathing heavily through their noses in an attempt to power though the lingering pain of the plugs insertion. Both felt their insides attempting to adjust to the new full sensation the diabolical devices gave them.

Talanah and Aloy’s brow and bodies now had a thin sheen of sweat. Both trying to comprehend how something that big was inside them now.

“_Oh_, _SUN!_ _HOW DID THAT FIT?!_ _WILL IT EVEN COME OUT!?_” Talanah feared how long this **THING **would be inside her.

Aloy had never felt this full before. After the initial pain of being stretched open had begun ware off, she found herself not quite hating the new sensation.

A mechanical beep brought Aloy and Talanah’s out of their haze as they weakly looked behind themselves again. The Captain still stood behind them while cleaning his fingers with a rag.

“Glad to see you’re still with us. Now, the spark-plugs are designed to deliver a jolt of electric energy anytime you move around too much. It’s to help discourage troublesome little prisoners like yourselves from getting any funny ideas.” 

Suddenly, Aloy’s Focus auto linked with her plug. It showed her the power levels at a **_91%_** charge. “_Damn it_, _looks like we’re in for the long haul_.”

Next appeared an outline image of the spark-plug shape inside of her. She felt herself blush at the embarrassing sight, seeing just how filled she really was by the plug. The fire built from the two fingers from earlier was being stoked again by the new full sensation and the image of seeing herself so filled.

Aloy was brought out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed her inner thigh and flipped her and Talanah onto their backs. Both about to fire off a set of garbled insult but stopping upon hearing a high pitch noise. The huntresses suddenly felt a jolt of electricity shoot through their anuses. Both whaled into their gags as their bodies convulsed from the inside out. Five seconds later, the spark-plug cut off their jolt. The two huntresses now left gasping for breath as their insides were released from the tormenting shocks.

“I think you get the idea. Alright, get the spark-plugs secured, collar them, back in the cage, and then stake them down. I want them on their way to Sunfall by first light!” The Captain ordered, heading back towards his tent.

While the two huntresses were still trying to recover from the jolt. The raiders once again descended upon them. Aloy and Talanah felt themselves being flipped back onto their stomachs, but thankfully it didn’t set of the spark-plug.

“_Thank the all mother_”

“_Thank the sun_”

A new length of rope was attached to the rope already wrapped around Aloy’s waist and pulled between her nether lips. While Talanah had fresh rope wrapped around her armor belt like Aloy as it divided her own nether lips as well. Both had the rope wrapped around the thin protruding rod of the spark-plug and pulled between their butt cheeks and tied off at the back end of the waist rope. Their plugs wouldn’t be coming out anytime soon and the crotch rope adding another distraction for the two huntresses to deal with.

A pair of purple leather collars now adorned their necks and were secured with a small lock in the back. The Huntresses were then taken from the table and were again slung over the heavy raider’s shoulder. Taken back to the crude cage they escaped from earlier. As they were carried back to the cages, the raiders made sure to jostle the huntresses to set off the plugs at least twice on their way back to the cage. Aloy and Talanah both screamed into their gags while bodies attempted to contort in their bondage.

Aloy and Talanah were exhausted from the recent events. Having been shocked, blasted, tied, gagged, then slammed multiple times throughout the day. Now found themselves stripped, retied, and plugged while back in the newly repaired and reinforced cage of their earlier escape attempt. The soft dirt of the cage floor was at least warm on their now exposed fronts as the night air nipped at the rest of their exposed flesh. The collars they now wore had rope leading out to the front of the cage and staked into the ground. With just enough slack to rest their heads down. The Hawk and Thrush looked at each other and sighed. Both shuffled a bit closer, all they could do now was lean into each other for a little comfort and warmth. 


	3. All Roads Lead to Sunfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day arises as Aloy and Talanah's situations seems to worsen. However, as the two huntresses approach the Sunfall both start to learn new things about themselves they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Things really get steamy here!)

As the sun broke over the horizon, the two huntresses were still bound and laid in their cage. Aloy was the first to wake from a dreamless sleep. The redhead took a sharp intake through her nose, feeling how sore her body was from being bound on the ground all night. However, there was also a rather pleasant warmth against her left shoulder. The huntresses turned her head to see Talanah still sleeping using her freckled shoulder as a pillow. The Thrush smiled, as much as she could, at how peaceful her Hawk looked. Despite current events. Not wanting to disturb her friend, Aloy carefully tested her bonds but felt no discernable give or slack from the harsh hemp that held her. Of course, there was another reason for Aloy’s careful testing. The spark-plug nestled deep inside her added an extra layer of restraint to her already limited movement.

Aloy recalled the initial insertion of the plug and how the first jolt ripped through her. “_That was the worst thing I’ve ever had to experience_.”

Still, the bound huntress didn’t hate the plug itself. At first it was strange to feel so full, but she wouldn’t describe it as unpleasant. Now after spending the night with the bulbous object that was snuggly in her back passage. It felt like her insides had finally settled around the plug.

"_Okay, it still feels strange, but not unbearable. I can handle it_." The redhead thought.

Aloy was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Talanah shift against her as the Hawk began to awaken. Due to a stream of sun light that landed on her face. The groggy woman groaned into her gag. Attempting to blink the sleep from her eyes as she too shifted in her bonds. Her body also sore from their uncomfortable positions while having to sleep on the ground overnight. As Talanah’s vision cleared, she was greeted by the sight of Aloy’s leather strapped face staring at her. The Meridian Huntress sighed. Seeing they were both still in captivity. But the sight of her friends freckled face did bring her some comfort, knowing she wasn’t alone in this.

A sudden tapping noise drew the immobile huntresses’ attention upwards to see the Captain looking down at them.

_“Probably not use to that.”_ Aloy snarked.

The short man was pleased to see them both still trussed up like turkeys, exactly where they'd left them. The two glared at him in response.

“Good, you’re awake. Just wanted to get one last look before I never have to see you two again. The trip to Sunfall is roughly a day and half. Hope you two have a nice trip.” The Captain walked away with a satisfied smirk as four new raiders came to their cage and cut the rope that connected their collars to the stakes. The huntresses found themselves taken from the cage and carried off to their next destination.

As Aloy and Talanah were carried towards the edge of camp. Their means of transport came into view, a large wooden cart with a metal cage built into it and the door already open. The dimensions 6 by 6 by 6, with metal bars crisscrossing each other, leaving only three-inch square gaps. Two raiders sat up front awaiting their new cargo with a pair of stolen oxen ready to pull when ordered. The two huntresses were roughly tossed into the open cage, once again setting off their spark-plugs. Both let off another string of garbles curses at the raiders. The cage door slammed shut, followed by a definitive _~CLICK~_ as the lock engaged.

“Alright, you’re good to go!” A raider yelled to the drivers as he banged on the side of the cage.

The cart lurched forward and quickly moved at a steady pace. The uneven terrain causing the Hawk and Thrush’s hips to buck and shift. Randomly setting off their plugs. The two riders laughing at the sounds of the huntress’s plight. Giving little care to the near constant stream of garbled cures, screams, and moans that their cargo admitted from behind.

_~8 hours of travel later~ The cart seemed to follow less-frequently travelled paths on its journey to the Shadow Carja capital. Having left the desert terrain of the raider encampment, the huntresses found themselves in a heavy forest. Their muffled and gagged shouts had little to no chance of attracting attention or any hope of a sudden rescue. The sound of the cart's heavy wooden wheels creaking helped drown out their gagged pleas. Talanah having spent most of her time trying to expel her plug, but due to the plug’s sheer size and the crotch rope tied around the rod attached to it jutting out of her ass. This proved to be impossible as the spark-plug stayed in place and just succeed in earning her a series of extra shocks for her troubles. While Aloy found herself trying to settle into her plug. Finding it easier to accept the weird filling sensation of its presence the longer it stayed in. Focusing on trying to keep her spark-plug from moving too much and zapping her insides._

_~Another 2 hours of travel later~ The path had smoothed out to a more even road as they left the forested area to a more open plain. The random joints became less frequent much to their relief. However, as the journey to sunfall continued…_

Aloy found herself not only getting used to the spark-plug. But, found herself starting to enjoy the full sensation it gave her. Its constant presence began to feel more and more like a comfort. As she continued to focus on the plug buried deep within her and mused how it shifted inside her when rolling her hips and how her muscles flexed around it. As the huntress continued to gently roll her hips, the rope between her legs also rubbed against her erect clit, while it simultaneously caused the spark-plug to move up and down. Creating a pumping sensation that proved to be a helpful distraction from the constant strain of her bonds. She let out a low moan in response.

Talanah watched hypnotically. Her eyes drawn to Aloy’s rolling hips as her ears caught the moans of her Thrush. The redhead failed to take notice of her Hawk’s lingering gaze. Her hips continued their gentle undulation. Talanah felt the rope parting her own folds moisten as her eyes traversed the fit body of her bound and gagged friend. The olive-skinned woman felling her own belly fire stir and rise. Unable to remove her eyes from the withering form of the rose-skinned woman.

After a few minutes, Aloy began to slowly stop her gentle rocking and took several deep breaths. Trying to control the building inferno in her loins. However, she felt an intense gaze upon her. The flame-haired woman slowly turned her head to the right to see Talanah looking rather red-faced at her. Aloy felt her own face go red as her hair with embarrassment at the sudden realization that Talanah mush have been witnessing her little ‘display’.

[What…were you trying to do?] the blushing Hawk asked.

Aloy stuttered while trying to give a likely reason, [I was…trying to…figure out…how much… motion the plug gave…before the shock goes off…]

Talanah was quiet for a few beats before she replied, [That’s…a…smart. Good thinking. It would help to know how much leeway we have.]

Aloy nodded and sighed in relief. Not sure if Talanah bought her reasoning but seemed to drop the matter. The Hawk still stared at her Thrushes’ body, the light sheen of sweat that glistened of her well-toned muscles and how the harness gag seemed to accentuate her features. “_She does look rather good with that…_”

_~Another 8 hours of travel later~ Night has long since fallen but the cart kept moving. Even in the dead of night. With the importance of who they were transporting, stopping was not an option. While the drivers struggled to stay awake and the Hawk long since passed out. A certain redhead still lay awake. _

Aloy gingerly moved away from a sleeping Talanah to waddle towards the center of the cage and squat. She then proceeded to position herself, so the small end of the plug connects with the floorboards of the cage. Then slowly shifted her center of gravity downwards and drove the spark-plug deeper inside herself. Relishing the way her sphincter muscles shifted around the cumbersome object. Her body trying to compensate for the plug as it was pushed deeper and deeper into her back passage.

The redhead’s freckled butt cheeks finally come to rest on the cage floorboards as her full weight focused on the plug. As a result of the plug being deeper inside her, the coarse hemp between her nether lips also tightened its grip. Trapping her erect clit between the two threads of unyielding rope. She sat there in the moonlight, taking in the sensations that flooded her system. She flexed her inner muscles around the spark-plug which sent shivers up and down her spine.

Aloy unconsciously rocked her hips in tandem with her flexing which created a new sensation. As if the plug was pulsing inside her.

[OH, Goddess!] The redhead moaned.

Her eyes fluttered shut as continued to gently rock her hips, feeling the fire in her belly grow. It spread towards her incredibly erect clit still sandwiched between the two lengths of rope as they stimulated the sensitive peak. It threatened to consume her entirely until she-

_“WAIT!!”_

The flame-haired woman let out a low and heavy groan as she forced herself to stop. Her mind finally catching up to her body. Reminding her that if she continued her exploration, her hips would cause the spark-plug to remind her of its namesake. The bound huntress sat as still as possible in the gently rocking cart for several minutes as exhaustion finally began to take her. Aloy then slowly relieved the pressure off her rear. Which caused the redhead to quiver as she felt every inch of the spark-plug slowly fall back to its resting state. Another groan escaped her gagged lips as she tried to catch her breath.

“_I wonder what it would be like to walk around with this..._” Aloy pondered wistfully.


	4. Capital Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Talanah have finally arrived in the Shadow Carja Capital, The Sunfall. Looking are looking dire for out heroines. Let's hope a bit of ingenuity can go far enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most intense chapter to date.

The two huntresses awoke to a muffled banging above their heads, “Look alive ladies, your new home awaits.”

While still leaning against each other, Aloy and Talanah craned their necks to the right. They saw the ramshackle tents of the residents of Sunfall. Now in the heart of Shadow Carja territory, both realized their chances of escape were getting slimmer by the second.

The cart came to a sudden stop as the guards ordered the drivers to halt. “New prisoners? What’s their destination?”

The driver riding shotgun hopped down and whispered to the questioning guard, “Holding tower and keep it quiet. It’s the one who's been causing Helis trouble, plus a lodge hunter. They’ve been bound for nearly 3 days straight, no food and very little drink. They should be too worn out to cause any trouble.”

The cage door opened, Aloy and Talanah decided to conserve their energy and not fight the guards as they’re taken out of the cage. Once again finding themselves slung over the shoulders of the Shadow Carja and carried to their next destination.

**~**

The two huntresses quietly took in the city, to remember the path back out. The past 20 minutes consisted of corridor after corridor until they came to a small stone room with a staircase entrance. The narrow spiral staircase of the tower prison seemed to go on forever. It took a full ten minutes for them to reach an iron barred door, open for their arrival. Just as the huntresses passed the door’s threshold, the guards dropped them unceremoniously on a large circular rug in the middle of the room.

The sudden momentum of being dropped combined with the sudden harsh stop. Caused the spark-plugs still buried deep in the huntress’s sphincters to activate once again. Aloy and Talanah convulsed on the floor for several minutes as the jolts ripped through them from the inside out. Unable to do anything but shriek into their riveted gags. Eventually, the spark-plugs ceased their discharge and the two huntresses body fell lax. Grateful for the sudden release of tension that took them.

The guards snickered at the two bound huntresses now struggling to catch their breath. “You’ll stay here till Helis returns, try and get comfortable. He’ll be here within the next day.”

Aloy’s vision was blurry and found it difficult focus her thoughts. The pain from the jolts mixed with the pleasure from the everpresent fullness of the plug. Combing with the stimulation of the crotch rope had Aloy in a confusing whirlpool of mixed emotions about the different stimulations. It felt like she was close to something, but unsure as to what that was.

Her focus once again came to life. Taking her out of her ponderance as it indicated that the spark-plug now had an 80% charge left. Even after the jolts they received on the trip to Sunfall and massive jolt that both huntresses had just received. "_It still has an 80% left!?_ _It was at 90% when we left!"_ Aloy groaned at the revelation.

In their current state, the guards felt that the bound and panting women were no longer a concern. Any attempts to escape now would be impossible or foolhardy. The Guards left the room and closed the door behind them. Not even bothering to lock it. As they made their way to the bottom of the twenty-foot spiral staircase. The room at the bottom of the stairway was much cooler than the tower.

Once left alone, Aloy and Talanah took in their new surroundings. The room was well furnished with cushions, benches, and chairs. Along with chains, leather cuffs, manacles and collars scattered about the room. They exchange a look and realized that they needed to get out before their captors got smart and use more efficient means of restraint.

Aloy looked towards the bar door and spied a shard on the inside of the room, “_That must have fallen out of one of the guard’s pockets._”

Aloy nudged Talanah’s shoulder and inclined her head towards the shard. Talanah looked towards the door and squinted until she also spied the shard. The huntress nodded in response, realizing Aloy’s intent. The flame-haired woman tried to shift her position to crawl towards their salvation. But the exhaustion from their time bound along with the multiple electric shocks left her energy at an all-time low.

Aloy breathed heavily through her riveted gag as she asked Talanah, […help…flip me…over]

After about a minute of failed attempts, the Hawk succeeded in giving enough leverage to flip her Thrush onto her stomach. However, Aloy received a 30 second jolt as a result. Her breathing more ragged than before as beads of sweat dotted her brow and body.

[Are you okay?] Talanah asked in concern.

[…never *_deep breath_* better.] Aloy responded with a weak grin that peeked behind her oversized gag.

Talanah watched in awe as Aloy carefully shuffled her way across the rug towards the fallen shard. After several minutes of careful crawling, Aloy finally came to the edge of the rug and touched the stone floor. The smooth surface of the stone provided some relief for her warm skin. She let out a moan as she let the cool surface of the stone floor give her some mild relief.

However, the huntress soon realized that without the traction of the rug she now had to throw herself to make it to the shard. As a result, each ‘step’ she made sent another jolt through her. Talanah, was unable to tear her eyes away from the site of her friend putting herself though that amount of torment to free them both. Aloy eventually came to the shard after 30 minutes of continuous jolts. However, she finds that she had a new problem. In order to even grab the shard, she had to flip onto her back again. The redheaded huntress once again groaned at this realization and carefully tried to flip herself again. Without getting another jolt. She realized after 10 minutes of trying that she had to do this in one swift motion, and she would probably receive a massive jolt as a result.

“_oooh, this is gonna hurt._” The exhausted huntresses dreaded her next decision.

Aloy rearranged her position and started rocking back and forth to build up momentum. With her remaining strength: Aloy flipped herself over, rolled onto her back, across the stone floor, and onto her front once again. Successfully grabbing the shard in one swift motion! However, in doing so her focus flashed: *_WARNING - OVERCHARGE ACTIVATED*_

[what?]

Aloy’s spark-plug comes to life with a vengeance. A massive amount of electricity ripped through her body and caused her to spasm violently against her bonds. Her nerves were so overwhelmed from the past three days, she felt her consciousness begin to fade and the fire in her belly burned hotter and hotter until...

“**GAAAAHHHHHH!!**” Aloy cried out as the tension built over the last three days was released all at once. Her body stiffened and strained against her bonds, her vision blackened, and her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

_~2 hours later~_

Aloy slowly felt her mind return. She struggled to open her eyes and was welcomed with vision blurry for her efforts. While her whole body still ached, she felt her arms had a bit more slack than usual. The huntress weakly turned her head to look over her left shoulder to see a blurred figure sitting at her side.

[Thank the sun! I was worried I’d have to carry you out of here!] Aloy blinked her eyes a few more times to help clear her vision and was welcomed by the beautiful sight of Talanah. The Meridian woman still wore her gag, but her arms were free and was in the process of undoing Aloy’s bonds. The hawk was relieved to see her friend had regained consciousness. But kept her focus on untying her.

[What happened?] Aloy asked groggily.

[After you grabbed the shard and set off the spark-plug. You sent the shard flying. But thankfully it landed on me. I got to work as soon as I could.] Talanah answered.

[I see, thank you.] Aloy replied graciously.

Talanah smiled behind her gag, [A Hawk always looks after their Thrush.]

Aloy snickered weakly, as she tried to lighten the mood, [True, but who got the shard then, huh?] 

Talanah just chuckled, [You DID get it. But how's that backside of yours?]

[Nnnngh... I'll let you know when I can feel it again...] Aloy groaned.

Talanah giggled, [We make a great team tho.]

Aloy could help but smile, [We do.]

Eventually, Aloy’s arms came free and she immediately linked control to both of their spark-plugs and deactivates the punishment feature.

Talanah sighed in relief, [Great! Now, could you help me get mine out? This thing is killing me!] 

Aloy nodded as she sat behind Talanah, who was now bent over and propped over a cushioned footstool. As Aloy undid the crotch rope that held Talanah’s plug in place. The redhead couldn’t help but admire her olive-skinned friend. Now bent over the stool, gagged and with her plugged rear presented to her. The redhead felt herself blushing as the fire in her belly began to return once again. Imagining what it would feel like to caress her friends firm ass while using her tongue to-

[Ready when you are.] Talanah’s garbled voice cut through Aloy’s haze like a knife. She shook her head to dislodge the sudden thoughts.

Talanah, for once, was grateful to be gagged. The large leather bit was something to bite down on and helped muffle the groans of pain she omitted. The pain of the plug being removed was just as bad as having it inserted.

Several minutes later, Talanah had let out a series of garbled swears and screams until the plug finally came free from the Hawk’s stretched sphincter. Talanah gasped for breath and was sweating profusely but was glad to be rid of the infernal thing. With the new endorphin high, Talanah pried the riveted gag out of her mouth and left it to hang around her neck.

“FINALLY!” The huntress gasped as she stretches her jaw.

“Let’s… get, yours… now.” The hawk weakly gestured at the areas of Aloy’s gag and plug. As she still tried to catch her breath. 

The redheaded huntress unconsciously turned her hips away from her friend’s pointing and felt the plug shift inside her. Sending another shiver through her body.

[it’s fine…let's focus on getting our legs free and finding a way out of here.] Aloy immediately got to work on untying her own legs.

Talanah cocked an eyebrow as she continued to message her sore jaw, “Are you, sure?”

Aloy turned her head and pointed at the rivets and multitude of straps encasing her head, [Like I have any choice.]

Talanah nodded. “Okay, *_her jaw letting out an audible_ _pop_* fairpoint”

[I also don’t want to stay longer than necessary. The jolts are off and I’ve…gotten used to the size. I can handle it] Aloy said as she continued to free her legs from the now loosening rope.

Talanah was still unsure of her thrush’s decision. But conceded to her logic and got to work on her own leg binding. “Right, let’s get out of here.”

About ten minutes later, the two friends stood free of their binds. Except for the locked collar and bit-gag that now hung around Talanah’s neck. While Aloy still wore her own locked collar, the riveted harness-gag, and crotch rope that held the deactivated spark-plug in place.

Talanah couldn’t help but glance down at said crotch rope that was snuggly between Aloy's folds. The Hawk found the spectacle of the redhead stretching her legs oddly appealing. She took note of the delightful freckles that dotted her entire body. However, what really caught her attention was how damp the crotch rope seemed to be.

"Are you sure about keeping that one?" The huntresses asked as she pointed at the saturated rope. While she tried to cover her blushing cheeks with her other hand.

Aloy looked down at the crotch rope and felt herself blushing as well.

[It's fine, it'll keep me from worrying about it shifting too much... I'm more worried about clothes... do you think they have a few spare uniforms around here?] The huntress blushed as she attempted to brush off Talanah’s question.

“Well, there are two _very_ helpful guards down below. I’m sure who would love to help us.” Talanah smirked.

[I’m sure they would.] Aloy smiled behind her gag.


	5. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having freed themselves from their bonds. The two huntresses now face their biggest challenge.   
Escaping the Sunfall with nothing but their wits and ingenuity.

The two huntresses had managed to free themselves from their bonds and now needed to think of a plan to escape Sunfall. There were still two guards at the bottom of the stairwell and both women were still fighting the exhaustion of being in bondage for nearly three days. They only had one shot at taking out the guards and sneaking their way out of the Shadow Carja’s city. The two huntresses didn’t want to think about what would happen if they failed and got to work on figuring a way out of the city.

They both needed a weapon, overpowering the two heavily armored guards wasn’t an option. The weight of what remained of Talanah’s leg armor gave her an idea as she stripped off the remnants of her attire. Which caused Aloy to look at her in confusion as the familiar blush creeped back onto her face, […w-what are you?]

The redhead’s inquiry was cut short by her now fully nude friend, “I need yours too. There should be just enough material to make a pair of functional daggers.”

The Meridian women now sat naked on a cushioned footrest, as she focused on stripping the remaining armor for raw materials. While let off the occasional grunt as she shifted her hips. Trying to deal with the lingering pain of her now unoccupied ass.

The redhead was transfixed on her friend, even though she had already seen everything at this point. Seeing Talanah in all her glory with such focused determination to aid in their escape. The fire in Aloy’s belly reignited almost instantaneously. Her hips shifted side to side, to create a fresh sense of stimulation.

Talanah felt an intense gaze upon her as she continued to take the armor apart. She looked up to see Aloy. Her eye’s half lidded as hips shifted hypnotically from side to side. The Hawk felt her face heat up again but cleared her throat to get Aloy’s full attention, “Um, I still need those…”

Which caused Aloy to immediately snap out of her haze, [Uh, right…]

The redhead quickly got to work on removing what remained of her blazon armor. Her face red with embarrassment with how easily she was lost in a haze of arousal.

“_Come on! Get out of here first! Then you can think about… GAH!” _The Nora woman chastising herself for being unable to think clearly.

Aloy assisted Talanah in deconstructing the armor. Within the next few minutes the huntresses were successful in constructing a pair of functional shivs from their armor.

“Probably good for a single use, so make it count” Talanah said.

[Mhm.] Aloy nodded.

“Ready?” the Hawk asked.

[You know it.] the Thrush replied.

** _~_ **

Talanah was first to make her way down the tower’s spiral stairs first with Aloy close behind. Normally they would have had to worry about their footsteps echoing in the stone passage. But having been stripped of everything proved to be an advantage. Still, the two women feared that the guards might hear their approach and took their time descending the staircase. It took them nearly twenty minutes to make near the bottom and Talanah halted immediately as she saw the shoulders of the two guards. The sudden stop caused Aloy to bump into Talanah’s back and almost send the two women tumbling down the stone steps. Talanah reacted quickly by using the sudden momentum to pivot and reach out towards Aloy who also reached out towards her falling friend. As their hands clasped around each other’s forearm, Aloy used all her strength to pull Talanah into her. Whom in turn shifted her new forward momentum so as not to push Aloy into the stairs, but against the tower wall.

As Aloy felt herself shift towards the wall, she outstretched her arm behind her to brace for impact and succeed in preventing her back from heavily impacting the stone and causing a sound that would alert the guards. As a result, Talanah’s toned body was firmly pressing against Aloy’s equally toned and nude body. The Hawk also used her free hand to help support her own weight. By having it over Aloy’s head and pressing against the tower wall. The Huntresses locked eyes and stayed as still as possible, as they listened for a response.

Aloy whispered an apology, […sorry]

Talanah felt herself shutter due to a combination of the close contact and gagged whisper of her Thrush and so wished they weren’t here now. “_Save. It. For. Later!_” chastising herself.

Talanah finished her internal struggle and responded by pointed towards the still underbred guards, “you’re fine…up ahead”

Aloy turned to look and the direction indicated, also saw the unmoving guards still standing at their post. The slight shifting of her position caused the huntresses bodies to rub against each other. Both took a sharp intake to suppress the burning fire in their bellies that tempted them to throw all caution to the wind.

A few moment later, Talanah gingerly and reluctantly removed herself from Aloy’s form. The lodge huntress took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She held up her makeshift knife and nodded at Aloy whom nodded in response.

The two guards didn’t hear the two nude huntresses approach them from behind. In one swift motion, the huntresses synchronized their strike. Talanah back to the wall, swung her arm out, the knife plunging into the guard’s gut, who letting out an audible gasp. Before the second guards could respond in retaliation. Aloy struck by plunging the knife into the guard’s back. The brittle blade finding a gap in the armor plates which allowed Aloy to piecing a lung. The Nora huntresses withdrew the blade as the guard fell dead on the floor with a silent gasp.

However, Talanah just missed the vital organs as her guard attempted to strike her in retaliation. The blade breaking off inside him as the Hawk jumped out of the way.

Seizing an opportunity, Aloy rushed the guard in his disoriented state and once again found a gap in the armor and drove it straight into his chest. Causing her blade to snap off inside his chest as he fell backward. The huntresses stared at the now unmoving guards and waited to see if they were dead or not.

The bodies remained motionless for two minutes before the huntresses sighed in relief and moved towards each other for support.

“OH, thank the sun. That was too close” Talanah said in relief as Aloy let out an equally exasperated gagged sigh.

[Definitely] was all the redhead could say in response.

Her heart was hammering in her freckled chest, thankful they’re almost a botched escape attempt worked. Aloy was glad to have the extra support of her friend. The skin on skin was comforting but also caused the fire in her belly to stir up once again.

“_uuugh! Really!?”_ The redhead cured her lingering high arousal.

[Let’s strip them down. It might not fit properly, but hopefully if we’re carful. The remaining guards won’t suspect anything it’s us wearing their armor.] said the Thrush as she reluctantly removed herself from the embrace of her Hawk.

Talanah already missed the embrace of Aloy, but let her gaze linger a bit longer on the freckled backside of her Thrush who was quickly removing the armor of the guard she had just downed. The spark-plug still firmly held in her back passage. The Hawk shook her head and got to work on getting her own armor together. 

_~ Aloy’s gag blended surprisingly well with the heavy Shadow Stalwart helmet. The newly outfitted huntresses in the ill-fitting armor quickly made their way to the Armory grabbing a pair of fresh bows and full quivers. The attendant only half payed attention as he was more occupied finishing his late lunch. The two disguised huntresses swiftly made their ways to a supply chamber to grab ration bags and finding a way out of the city._ _After an hour and a half of navigating the halls of the Sunfall, the once imprisoned huntresses were finally free of the city walls. Making sure not to draw attention to themselves by keeping their heads down and move at a steady pace. Only speeding up when they were at lease a mile from the tent city that surrounded the Shadow Carja’s ‘Holy’ site. Once the city was no longer in sight, the two huntresses continued to move at a more brisk but steady pace back towards Meridian. ~_

As the two huntresses continued their journey back to Talanah’s home. Aloy couldn’t help but notice the quick glances Talanah kept making at her with a smile on her face. After a particularly long glance the redhead finally asked, [...why do you looking at me like that?]

Talanah continued to smile at her, "You know, I think it's actually kind of cute on you..."

Aloy cocked an eyebrow at her friend, [You're so weird.]

Talanah shrugged, "But you like me anyway."

Aloy’s face felt a bit warmer as her cheeks flushed in response, "…"

Talanah’s lit up at Aloy’s lack of response, "Oh, NOW she's speechless?"

Aloy even more red faced finally retorted, [I am not! I'm just gagged!]

Talanah snickered at her friends plight and hooks an arm over the redhead’s shoulders and pulling her into a side hug. Aloy shook her head but was happy for the contact.

[Dunno which one was bigger, the spark-plug or the gag? You got it easier with the bit-gag.] Aloy complained and pointed at the bit-gag that still hung around Talanah’s neck.

Talanah teased in response, "You're pretty convincing when you're passionate about something."

Aloy just demurred, [I only say what I feel is right. If I see something wrong, I address it and fix it. Nothing more.]

Talanah nodded before responding, “True, but you are usually right. That’s what I like about you. You’re not scared to do what you feel is necessary. Not many people can say that.”

Aloy blushed at Talanah’s comments, "...maybe."

_~Couple hours later still walking back to meridian~_

"I'm pretty sure they don’t have our trail. Sneaking through that herd of blowbacks and cutting through the river was great idea.” Talanah complemented Aloy’s ingenuity.

[Thanks, at the very least it’ll disorient them before they can track us again.] replied the redhead.

“By the way…”

[Hmm…?]

“Are you sure you don't want to take that out now?" Talanah Pointed at Aloy’s armor covered rear that still held the spark-plug.

[It's fine... we'll find some oil back in Meridian.] The still gagged huntress tripping over her own words.

"That's at least a day away. Are you sure?" The Hawk asking her Thrush with a cocked and suspicious eyebrow.

[...yeah.] Aloy simply replied as she tried to avoid direct eye contact.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Aloy...?" The Hawk asked while failing to hold back a smirk.

[Yes... I'm telling you to shut up.] The Nora Huntresses sent a glare towards her friend who simply laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've reached the end. All's well that ends well.Considering events transpired. 
> 
> I'll be taking a break from fanfictions for awhile and be focusing on my own Projects. But if you enjoyed this little story and would like to see more in a similar or more consensual vein. I have a few ideas I've pondered. When the time and inspiration strikes me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Deviantart page: https://www.deviantart.com/kou32/art/Horizon-Zero-Dawn-Behind-Enemy-Lines-814526710
> 
> Hello Everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the first installment of HZD - BEL.
> 
> This has been a colab project between me and the fantastic aidenke: https://www.deviantart.com/aidenke for several months.
> 
> I was inspired by one of his commissions done by the equally fantastic sneakattack: https://www.deviantart.com/sneakattack1221  
Which can be viewed on his patron: https://www.patreon.com/posts/sketch-series-25064166 Who I highly recommend subscribing too!
> 
> As you can see, Aloy and Talanah are in quite the predicament. Here's hoping the can find a means to escape or maybe not! XD
> 
> This is going to be one of the most intense things I've written to date. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing your thoughts. I had a lot of fun working on this!


End file.
